Question: $ {2.332 \div 2.2 = ?} $
Answer: ${2}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }22\text{ go into }{23}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${23}\div22={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{1}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }22\text{ go into }{132}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${132}\div22={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {2.332 \div 2.2 = 1.06} $